


Afortunado

by Kikinu



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren Mihashi cree que es muy afortunado al haber terminado en el equipo de baseball del Instituto Nishiura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afortunado

** Afortunado **

 

Ren Mihashi cree que es muy afortunado al haber terminado en el equipo de baseball del Instituto Nishiura.

 

Todos los miembros del equipo, a pesar de ser de su misma edad, lo tratan bien y le tienen paciencia cuando tartamudea, se pone nervioso o fallan un par de tiros.

 

Mihashi está convencido de que ha mejorado un montón gracias a ellos. Nunca antes había llegado a tener una racha tan grande de partidos ganados, ni le habían hecho tan pocas carreras durante un juego.

 

El pitcher estaba acostumbrado a perder y que le miraran con rencor por eso, echándole la culpa por el resultado del partido. En cambio, ahora, ganar y que le den gran parte del crédito por eso, es algo que se ha vuelto casi rutina, y de lo cual disfruta mucho (aunque no suela decirlo, porque se avergüenza y comienza a tartamudear, poniendo a Abe nervioso).

 

Además, en el equipo del Nishiura, no solo ha encontrado buenas compañeros, también ha encontrado buenos amigos.

 

Izumi y Tajima siempre almuerzan con él, además de que el último hace de traductor frente al resto del equipo cuando a Mihashi le agarran sus ataques de vergüenza. Sakaeguchi suele ir gran parte del camino hacia el colegio con él y Mizutani, al igual que Nishihiro, le presta varios mangas y revistas. Hanai lo ayuda con la tarea de Matemática y Suyama junto a Oki lo hacen con la de Literatura. Y, en Abe, ha encontrado mucho más que un buen catcher o un gran amigo.

 

Ren Mihashi cree… no, está seguro, de que es muy afortunado de haber terminado en el equipo de baseball del Instituto Nishiura.

 

Pero, de lo que Mihashi no se entera, es que el equipo del Nishiura sabe que los afortunados son llenos, al tener a Mihashi de pitcher y amigo.

 

FIN


End file.
